


Jealous?

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, The 100 (TV) Season 1, the 100 imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Hi could you write another fic kinda like the one with Murphy getting jealous of Bellamy flirting but the opposite if that makes any sense. Thank you :)Word Count: 1.1K
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 4
Collections: the 100





	Jealous?

It had only a couple days since you and the other Delinquents had landed on the ground. It felt like you were finally free and not being constantly watched by the Ark. You had spent the last few days exploring your new surrounding, of course not venturing far from the camp.

“You know you shouldn’t be this far from camp…alone,” John Murphy says walking up to you.

“Well, clearly I’m not alone now,” You gesture towards Murphy. 

He chuckles lightly, “Well, you should stay close anyways especially after what happened to that kid,” Murphy tells you stroking his knife.

“Well, you don’t tell me what to do. And you mean Jasper?” You protest back.

“You know if Bellamy were to ever find out you were this far out alo–” Murphy starts.

“Then what? He’d give me a stern talking to? He doesn’t control me either,” You state back. Murphy chuckles before leaving back into camp. You stay out for a little longer before heading back into camp as well.

“Hey, where’s your, brother and everyone?” You ask walking up to Octavia.

“Out looking for Jasper. Leaving me stuck with ‘mister does everything my brother tells him,’” Octavia responds pointing to Atom. You look over to Atom as he keeps a stern look at Octavia. “Better get out of here before he fights you,” Octavia chuckles.

“Like I could care less,” You respond sitting next to her. The two of you sit for an hour or 2 just talking until you decided that you wanted to explore more.

As you wander around the outskirts of where the Dropship landed you notice Bellamy and everyone else make their way back with, what looked like a panther, and Jasper in hand. You quickly make your way back to the main area to check up on the group.

“Where have you been?” Bellamy asks as you make your way up to them.

“None of your business. I see your rescue was successful,” You move your glare from the panther to Jasper.

“More than,” Bellamy says as a few kids take the panther to cook up. Bellamy walks off as Murphy makes his way to you.

“Yes?” You question as you shift through some supplies.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok and didn’t venture far from the ship,” Murphy responds.

“Ok, what’s with this whole, I care about you thing. You used to basically bully me on the Ark.” You quickly respond.

“I wouldn’t call it bullying,” Murphy says.

“Yeh, well I do. Don’t you have to check in with your leader or something?” You ask as you catch Bellamy eyeing you and Murphy.

“Ahhh, he’s got it handled. So, what did you do while we were out on rescue business?” Murphy asks as he moved closer to you. 

“Just sat around. Not much to do around here,” You respond moving back.

“I find that a lie,” Murphy responds. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it,” You chuckle back. 

“Maybe I should keep an ey–” Murphy starts before Bellamy takes a hold Murphy’s arm.

“Hey, can you get the fire started?” Bellamy asks before Murphy walks away reluctantly. 

You wait for him to be far enough before saying anything, “Thanks for the save. He’s been bothering me non-stop,” You say softly. Bellamy chuckles a bit and glares downward before walking off. 

You spend the next few hours checking on Jasper and helping with his wound. You try to help Clarke as much as possible. Soon enough you hear whooping outside but decided to ignore it. A few more hours pass by and you finally decide to check out the commotion outside the Dropship. 

As you make your way out you see kids cheering and whooping around the fire. As Murphy takes off the wristbands and hands them food, “You’re really making people take their wristbands off for food?” You question him and Bellamy.

“Yeh, care for some food?” Murphy asks taking ahold of your right wrist.

“Yes, I would,” You respond pulling your wrist away and taking a stick of food. 

Murphy plucks the food out of your hand, “ Ah! Wrist?” He asks using his other hand to gesture for your wrist.

“You want me to live?” You ask but get no response. “Then, thanks for the food.” You say and take back the stick. Murphy seems to have no response as he watches you walk off to your area of the camp.

“Just let Y/N go, Murphy,” You hear Bellamy say as his voice fades.

You sit for a while as you savor the somewhat decent food you took, “You enjoy the food you stole?” Murphy asks as he sits next to you.

“I gotta say…in all honesty the Ark’s food is better,” You respond. 

“What?!” He asks. “I think I cooked the food perfectly,” Murphy says defensively as you chuckle lightly.

“I think I could do better,” You smugly say.

“Are you challenging me to a cook off?” Murphy asks.

“I mean if it only means I win,” You respond. Before Murphy could speak a word you see Bellamy make his way over. 

“Yes?” You ask.

“Murphy, you got next watch,” Bellamy says sternly.

“Alright,” Murphy gets up. “But you’re on,” Murphy points at you before walking off. Bellamy sits next to you in Murphy’s spot. 

“Tired of telling people what to do?” You ask twirling the stick from the food in your hand.

“Just a bit,” He sighs, with a slight annoyed sound in his voice.

“Well, you can hide out here with me,” You suggest. The two of you sit in silence as you feel the awkwardness build.

“Can I ask you something?” Bellamy breaks the silence.

“Sure, what’s up?” You ask.

“Is there something going on between you and Murphy?” Bellamy asks hesitantly.

“Me? And Murphy?” You repeat back as you laugh. “No. Why would you think that?” You question.

“I don’t know. It just seems like you two are getting along well,” Bellamy says quietly. 

“You mean more like him not leaving me alone,” You chuckle back. 

The two of you sit in silence, not knowing what to talk about. You were about to get up until Bellamy takes his hand to your check and pulls your face towards him. Pressing his soft lips to yours. At first, you were taken aback but soon enough you found yourself sinking into his kiss. 

Bellamy pulled back and got up. You get up quickly after him and grab his arm, “Wait, Bell. Were you jealous?” You ask him.

“Uhm…maybe. Just a little,” Bellamy rubs the back of his head.

“There’s nothing and no one to be jealous of,” You kiss Bellamy once more before walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I finally finished this request and I’m actually proud of it tbh haha. Like idk why I like it so much but i just like how things played out. I set this in season 1 because i didn’t know a better place to put it where Murphy wasn’t public enemy #1 with everyone haha


End file.
